Saloperie de bourge
by mounkati
Summary: Sirius Black est un riche héritier oppressé par la vie stricte que ses parents l'oblige à avoir. Félicita Jivet est une jeune fille volage qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser mais qui se retrouve bientôt sur la paille. Un jour la mère de Sirius organise un entretien pour trouver la femme parfaite pour son fils...
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer : **la plupart des personnages sont issus de l'œuvre de J. .

**R****ating : ** M.

**Résumé : **Sirius Black est un riche héritier oppressé par la vie stricte que ses parents l'oblige à avoir. Félicita Jivet est une jeune fille volage qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Un jour la mère de Sirius organise un entretien pour trouver la femme parfaite pour son fils …

**Note De L'Auteur : **tout d'abord bonjour , je ne suis pas très doué pour les discours donc j'aimerais juste dire que c'est ma première fic' donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaiiiiit (regard-de-chien-battu)bonne lecture.

** Chapitre 1 :**

**APPELLE-MOI !**

**POV Félicita :**

Félicita claqua de la langue, faisait maintenant près de DEUX heures qu'elle était ici à attendre en compagnie de toute ces Pimbêches qui la regardaient de hauts. C'est vrai qu'elle faisait un peu tache dans le décor de ce magnifique manoir avec ces Doc Martens, ces bas résille, sa minijupe et son haut qui laissait voir son nombril, sans parler de sa coiffure négligée. Au milieu de toutes ces demoiselles _parfaitement_ maquillées, _parfaitement_ habillées, _parfaitement_ chaussée, _parfaitement_ coiffée, elle se sentait comme une bête de foire, avachie sur sa chaise, alors que toutes les jeunes femmes étaient assises _parfaitement_ droites. Toute cette perfection lui donnait tellement la nausée que parfois elle se levait et se dirigeait vers la sortie pour se rappeler de sa situation financière et revenir s'assoir. En effet elle était là pour une raison bien précise, elle était fauchée, complétement et un jour alors qu'elle sortait de son appartement miteux (si on pouvait appeler cette porcherie un appartement) elle avait trouvé la vieille bique avec qui elle partageait son appart' en train de glousser avec sa fille devant un magazine people. Rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce que la vieille croulante s'exclame : « tu d'vrrrais tenter ta chance ma p'tite(elle parlait en roulant les R ), c'est pas tous les jourrrs qu'on crrroise un fils de rrrricharrd qui… »Elle s'était tu dès qu'elle avait vu Félicita . En temps normal elle aurait passé mon chemin en l'ignorant mais elle était vraiment sur la paille et dès qu'elle avait entendu le mot « richard » elle s'était empressée de mémoriser le nom du magazine pour aller l'acheter dans le kiosque le plus proche. Et ce qu'elle y avait lu l'avait laissé sans voix…Sirius Black, le célèbre, le grand, l'unique, le richissime, Sirius Black cherchait une femme…Bon d'accord elle n'avait aucune idée de qui c'était mais il était beaugosse (d'après ce qu'elle avait vu sur la photo que le journal avait mis en couverture) et il était bourré de tunes. Il cherchait une femme (ou une « compagne » comme le disait pompeusement l'article) et toutes celles qui voulaient tenter leurs chance pouvaient le faire.

Et voilà pourquoi elle était assise là au milieu de ces « demoiselles de haut rang » aves leurs perles autour du cou, des poignets et des oreilles.

« Mademoiselle Jivet ! » dit un vieux majordome qui semblait s'ennuyer presque autant que Félicita. « C'est à vous ».

**POV Sirius :**

« Oui, oui Cindy vous êtes très jolie » dit Sirius exaspéré.

« Moi c'est Catherine » dit-elle entre deux gloussements suraiguë.

_Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi _ stupide. Pensa le jeune homme. Cela faisait maintenant plus de DEUX heures qu'il était assis à regarder défiler une centaine de gourdes plus niaises les unes que les autres sous le regard vigilant de sa _mère_ qui voulait à tout prix lui trouver une _compagne_ sous prétexte qu'il était _indécent _pour quelqu'un de son âge d'être encore célibataire . Il n'avait que 25 ans nom de dieu!

Cette _magnifique_ idée de mariage avait germé dans la tête de sa génitrice pendant la dernière réception qu'ils avaient organisée pour les 20 ans de la banque que son père avait fondée et dont le jeune homme allait hériter. Bien qu'il n'ait aucune envie de devenir banquier il tenait énormément à son petit confort et les rentes de la banque le lui fournissaient largement. C'est principalement à cause de cela qu'il avait subi pendant tout ce temps la frénésie de la _vénérable _Walburga Black.

Il avait bien tenté de s'éclipser discrètement, prétextant une envie pressante mais son _adorable mamounette_(notez bien le ton ironique) avait osé poster Alfred, le majordome, à la sortie des cabinets. Il aurait pu passer un bon moment si toutes celles qui s'étaient présentés n'avait pas eu un balai dans le c** et si au moins l'une d'entre elles avait pu éviter de tenter de l'assourdir avec des gloussements tellement aiguës qu'ils en devenaient inhumain.

Il était prés d'exploser tellement il en avait marre, lorsqu'elle entra…

La jeune fille qui venait d'entrer à l'intérieur du bureau était tout bonnement…à côté de la plaque. Tellement à côté de la plaque que lorsqu'il la vit entrer il faillit lui dire qu'elle s'était trompé d'endroit. En générale lorsqu'une jeune fille voulait attirer les faveurs d'un jeune fils de bourgeois elle venait en se montrant sous son plus beau jour ce qui voulait dire que bijoux chaussure à talon et autres fanfaronneries était de mise mais même si la fille qui venait d'entrer était très sexy elle avait plus l'air en partance vers une discothèque pour y rencontrer sa conquête d'un soir. _Ça ne va pas plaire à mère_. Pensa Sirius. Un regard vers sa vieille génitrice approuva ses pensées, ses lèvres s'étaient pincées dès qu'elle avait vu la jeune fille entrer mais malgré tout elle réussit à faire bonne figure devant l'air passablement ennuyé de la fille.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie »dit sa mère l'allure pincée. Elle s'approcha du bureau comme pour s'assoir et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle évaluait la pièce du regard.

« Vous êtes Sirius Black ? »Demanda-t-elle….Question complétement stupide puisque sa photos avait fait la une des feuilles de choux pendant plusieurs jours, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu lui dire mais il n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'elle avait posé les mains sur le bureau…pour tout envoyer valdinguer. Toutes ses cartes de visites, ses agendas, ses contrats elle avait tout foutue en l'air. Lorsqu'enfin le bureau fut vide elle s'assit sur le bureau, pivota sur la surface lisse du bois vernie pour se retrouver en face de Sirius et l'embrassa…Non ce n'était pas un baiser c'était un roulage de pelle dans les règles de l'art, il n'y avait ni tendresse ni amour ni quelque connerie de ce genre, c'était sensuel, dur, bestial, et ça avait le gout de cigarette. Ils se caressaient la langue, entrechoquaient leurs dents, et se mordaient les lèvres. Le baiser prit fin aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé. Sirius jeta un regard à sa mère et il lui trouva plus l'air d'un lama asphyxié que d'une respectable femme de la haute société. On eut dit qu'elle s'était prise une gifle, sa mâchoire était partit faire un petit coucou au sol tandis que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites son teint quant à lui se rapprocher plus de celui de la créature marine que de l'être humain. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à donner cet air à l'imperturbable Walburga Black. Rien que pour ça le jeune homme était prêt à épouser cette étonnante (et surtout sexy) jeune fille.

Puis aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée la mystérieuse fille était partit. Au son de la porte qui claque sa mère sembla se réveiller et d'inquiétante tache rouge s'étalèrent sur son visage alors que ses mains tremblaient de fureur puis n'y tenant plus elle commença à s'indigner devant le « manque évident de décence » de cette « injurieuse catin ».

Mais Sirius ne l'écoutait pas, il était occupé à regarder l'une de ses innombrables cartes de visites sur laquelle **elle **avait griffonné un numéro de téléphone accompagné d'un :

_ APPELLE-MOI!_

**Blabla de l'auteur :**

**Alors, alors, Quesque vous en dites ? Ce n'était pas trop horrible ou trop niaiseux ?**

**J'espère que vous prendrez le temps de reviewez même si c'est des avis négatifs. Ou plutôt surtout si c'est des avis négatifs, comme c'est ma première fois, je ne suis pas très expérimenté donc je ne dirai pas non à des critiques qui me permettront de m'améliorer.**

**Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**

**Bisou.**

**Mounkati.**


	2. Bienvenue au Holy Dahlia

**D****isclaimer : **la majorité des personnages est issue de l'œuvre de J. . (Et certain endroits aussi.)

**R****ating : **M.

**Résumé : **Sirius Black est un riche héritier oppressé par la vie stricte que ses parents l'oblige à avoir. Félicita Jivet est une jeune fille volage qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Un jour la mère de Sirius organise un entretien pour trouver la femme parfaite pour son fils …

**Blabla De L'Auteur : **Bonjour, bonjour tout d'abord j'aimerais remercier **Erza Robin **ainsi que **BB **pour leurs gentilles review. Ensuite je voudrais m'excuser du dernier chapitre qui était excessivement court. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte sur le coup mais avec du recul je trouve que ça manque de sentiments. J'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre sera meilleur et vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 02 :**

**Bienvenue au Holy Dahlia**

**POV Félicita :**

« Trois hamburger-frites et que ça saute ma puce »dit un gros tas qui semblait avoir plus de graisse que de jugeotes.

« Prépares-les toi-même tes hamburger-frites, connard » marmonna Félicita dans sa barbe inexistante alors qu'elle notait la commande.

« Hein ? » _pas fute futé le mec._

_« _Rien, je vous apporte ça tout de suite »dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Ca faisait maintenant près de trois mois qu'elle travaillait chez « _Bernie n' Bob : pizzeria fast food »_. C'était horriblement mal payé mais elle ne pouvait pas avoir de meilleur travail du fait de son manque de diplôme et de ses « activités nocturne » qui la mettait toujours en retard. Malgré tout le travail n'était pas trop mauvais. Bernie et Bob, ses patrons, étaient jumeaux et malgré le fait qu'ils étaient un peu rustre, étaient plutôt gentils par rapport à ses retards. En plus le métier de serveuse convenait parfaitement à Félicita puisqu'elle n'avait besoin que de son habilité à porter des plateaux et de sa beauté pour avoir de généreux pourboires de la part d'imbécile en manque d'amour croyant qu'elle coucherait avec eux pour un billet de Cinque Dollars. Les inconvénients, quant à eux, venait du faits que le misérable salaire qu'elle gagnait ne lui permettait pas de suivre ses dépenses…En effets, elle n'avait jamais pu résister à la tentation d'acheter tel chaussure ou tel collier, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle croulait sous les dettes. C'est pourquoi, depuis maintenant quelques temps, elle enchainait les petits boulots. En ce moment elle réussissait à jongler entre son travail comme serveuse chez Bernie et Bob, celui de vendeuse dans une épicerie mal famée qui n'avait pas de nom, et son boulot de barman dans l'une des discothèques les plus en vue du moment, la _Tequila's._

« Eh oh ! On arrête de rêvasser et on se remet au travail ! » Bob (ou Bernie, elle ne savait plus tellement) la rappela à l'ordre. Elle commença à s'activer, en prenant les commandes des clients et en les servant le plus vite possible. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais le temps passait vite il était déjà huit heure et quart et normalement à neuve heure pile elle devrait être à l'intérieure de la boite de nuit, habillée de ses vêtements les plus sexy et en train de préparer ses cocktails.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son tablier. Elle le sortit et vit qu'il affichait un numéro inconnu. Elle fronça les sourcils et attendit quelques instants avant de répondre… de sorte à bien faire chier la personne qui appelait. Bon c'est vrai elle aimait bien se faire désirer ce n'était pas un crime ?!

« Allo ? »dit-elle.

« Vous êtes libre dans disons une heure ? » Dit la personne à l'autre bout du fil(ou plutôt l'homme à l'autre bout du fil puisqu'il semblait avoir une voix grave).

« Ca dépend Si vous êtes riche, célibataire, et sexy je le suis. Si vous ne remplissez pas l'une de ces trois conditions j'ai malheureusement beaucoup trop de boulot pour pouvoir répondre à vos attentes. » Répondit-elle. Un ange passa avant que l'inconnu n'éclate de rire.

« Et si je vous dis que je suis Sirius Black vous me dites ? »

« Que j'ai arrêté de travailler depuis cinq ans et que je suis libre jusqu'à ce que vous fassiez faillite. »

« Très bien. Rendez-vous au _Holy Dahlia_, c'est un café non-loin de … »

« C'est bon je connais. » Et elle raccrocha

En effet elle connaissait le _Holy Dahlia, _il lui était arrivé de venir quelque fois pour décompresser ou pour se saouler à l'alcool pas cher. Elle y était allé deux ou trois fois et n'était jamais revenu…la vieille baraque était vraiment trop mal fréquentée et Félicita n'avait dû sa sécurité qu'a la dureté de ses talons aiguilles face à un violeur pervers.

En attendant, elle venait de décrocher un rencard avec Sirius Black l'un des mecs les plus bourrés de tune de toute l'Angleterre. Il faut croire que son charme ravageur avait encore fait mouche. Que voulez-vous ? Une beauté comme elle ? Belle, sensuelle, drôle, intelligente…_modeste_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Le _Holy Dahlia _était situé au cœur de _l'allée des embrumes, _l'un des pires quartiers défavorisés d'Angleterre, fréquenté surtout par les dealers de drogue, les voleurs, et les prostitués. A moins qu'il ne veuille la violer elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi l'héritier Black l'y avait invité…Ou plutôt si, elle savait pourquoi. Apparemment, Black n'était pas aussi niaiseux qu'elle le pensait et avait tout de suite su que la jeune femme n'avait rien de la parfaite épouse et que ses intentions n'étaient, disons pas des plus…_pures_.

Bref tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de rentrer chez elle, de prendre une douche, de se maquiller, de choisir ce qu'elle allait mettre, et de trouver un pigeon capable de l'emmener au _Holy Dahlia_…Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se presse ou sinon elle n'arrivera jamais à temps.

**Quelques temps plus tard :**

Elle s'était battu avec sa vielle coloc' pour savoir qui se doucherai la première (Félicita avait finalement gagné mais la vieille était descendu jusqu'au sous-sol et avait arrêté l'eau chaude ce qui avait fait que la jeune fille avait dû prendre une douche froide), elle avait ensuite du courir jusqu'au magasin de cosmétique le plus proche étant donné le fait qu'elle avait « perdu » son khôl et son rouge à lèvres( elle soupçonnait Adélaïde la fille de sa colocataire) , puis elle était remonté chez elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié ses clés à l'intérieure de son appartement et que la vieille croulante faisait semblant d'être sourde, elle avait donc dû aller chez la concierge qui avait raller pendant une demi-heure avant de lui ouvrir, vint après le pire moment de la journée… Que mettre ? Elle avait passé plus d'une heure à choisir ses vêtements mais dès qu'elle avait passé la porte du bâtiment, ses talons aiguilles s'étaient cassés et elle s'était étalée au milieu de l'allée et avait complétement déchiré sa jupe ainsi que ses collants. Ils s'en était fallu de peu qu'elle fonde en larme mais elle avait rassemblé tout ce qu'il lui restait de dignité et était remonté se changer. Ensuite trouver un taxi qui accepterait de l'emmener à l'intérieure de l'_allée des embrumes _fut tellement difficile, qu'en plus de payer le prix du déplacement elle avait dû montrer un de ses seins.

Et enfin, maintenant, après tous ces coups du sort, toute cette malchance elle était enfin prête à entrer dans le _Holy Dahlia._

Le café était une petite baraque biscornue à la devanture en mauvais état et aux volets condamnés par des planches en bois pourri. Le nom du café était écrit d'une horrible peinture écaillé sur un panneau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle poussa la vieille porte et entra. L'intérieure était à l'image de l'extérieure, vieux, sombre, et un peu glauque. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients et la plupart d'entre eux cachaient leurs visages sous des capuches. Les murs étaient d'un vert devenu presque gris avec le temps et des photos représentant pour la majorité des héros de guerre ou des joueurs de football étaient accrochés à différents endroits. Çà et là étaient disposées quelques tables en bois qui gardait sur elles les traces des multiples cafés renversés par des clients maladroit. Au fond de la salle se trouvait un bar contenant plusieurs bouteilles poussiéreuses de liquide indéfinissable.

Accoudé au bar se trouvait Sirius en train de regarder un verre à moitié rempli d'un liquide ambré. Elle s'avança vers lui d'un pas assurée et s'assit à côté de lui d'autorité.

« Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques…contretemps. »

**POV Sirius :**

**Un jour plus tôt :**

**10h: 30 : «**Sirius, mon cher, il serait temps que vous choisissiez ».

**11h: 00 : « **Sirius, cela fait déjà vingt-quatre heures ».

**11h : 15 : « **Sirius, si vous n'arrivez pas à choisir je peux vous aider.. »

**11h : 45 : « **Sirius, préférez-vous Elizabeth Carrow ou Magdalena Flint ?

**12h : 00 : « **Sirius…

« MERE, PAR TOUS LES DIEUX VOUDRIEZ-VOUS BIEN ARRETER DE ME DECONSENTRER TOUTES LES CINQ MINUTES ?! » s'écria Sirius en se levant, fatigué de ses interruptions incessantes. Sa mère émit un cri indigné et sortit du bureau.

Sirius se rassit sur son fauteuil en grognant. Depuis qu'elle avait organisé le meeting sa mère ne lui avait pas laissé un seul instant à lui, que ce soit pour travailler ou pour se reposer, le pressant sans cesse de choisir parmi toutes ces filles laquelle deviendrait sa « compagne ». Bien sûr, dès que Sirius oserait lui dire qu'aucune ne lui plaisait, sa mère le brulerait vif… Mais ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, l'une d'elle lui plaisait mais il a fallu que ce soit la seule que sa mère n'accepterait jamais…en fait c'était en partie pour ça qu'il la voulait… Il avait toujours envie de contredire sa mère et cette fille en quelques secondes avait fait en sorte qu'elle devienne, tour-à-tour, blanche comme un linge, verte comme de la vase, et rouge comme une tomate. Mais la raison première était surtout le baiser. La plupart des filles qu'il avait embrassées essayait de lui faire passer leur sentiment à travers le baiser, de sorte à ce qu'il avait fini par cataloguer les baisers qu'il recevait.

Il y avait le baiser « je t'aime » : celui-là, Sirius le détestait car il ne savait jamais quoi dire. La fille faisait toujours passer beaucoup de sentiment et de tendresse et il ne savait jamais comment réagir.

Ensuite le baiser « formel » : c'était comme si la fille qui l'embrassait se voyait déjà être sa femme depuis 20ans, profitant de sa fortune et de son nom, tout en vantant les mérites du bel héritier qu'ils avaient eut ensemble.

Il y avait aussi le baiser « je-fais-semblant-de-t'aimer-mais-en-faite-tout-ce-que-j'aime-chez-toi-c'est-ton-fric. » : le nom du baiser parle de lui-même.

Le baiser « coup-d' un-soir » : il n'y avait jamais de sentiment. Lorsqu'il recevait ce baiser, Sirius savait que la fille finirait dans son lit et que le lendemain elle disparaitrait.

Mais le baiser que la mystérieuse jeune fille lui avait donné n'entrait dans aucune de ces catégories en fait c'était plus un mélange de certaines d'entre elles. Dans ce baiser il y avait de la hargne, de la rage, du désir, du mépris. Il ne savait rien de la jeune fille mais il avait l'impression de la connaitre par cœur, rien que par sa bouche il la savait malicieuse. Et vu comment sa langue avait exploré la bouche du jeune homme il se doutait qu'elle voulait plus qu'un innocent baiser. Beaucoup plus.

Et maintenant ça faisait des heures qu'il regardait le numéro de téléphone qu'elle lui avait laissé sans se décider sur la marche à prendre. Il la trouvait sexy, mystérieuse, désirable, mais il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. S'il la recontactait ce serait surement pour le sexe, et même s'il avait une amante cela ne changerait rien au fait qu'il n'avait personne pour l'accompagner aux stupides réceptions qu'organisaient ses parents. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se décider.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa tout l'après-midi appeler, ne pas appeler, appeler, ne pas appeler….

Il refusa de déjeuner et de prendre le thé mais lorsqu'à vingt heures il fut convié par son père à diner il ne put refuser. Son père était un homme froid et distant qui n'avait jamais manifesté aucun amour pour son fils ainé, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était que Sirius reprenne l'affaire familiale. Il était le « chef » de la famille, dirigeant tout le monde et prenant les décisions des gens à leurs places, ils agissaient avec ses fils comme avec ses employés. Car oui, Sirius avait un frère cadet, Regulus, le fils à maman, la fierté de la famille, il avait entreprit des études de commerce qu'il avait réussi avec brio sous les directifs de son père, il s'était aussi marié il y a de cela un an avec la fille ainée d'un P.D.G de l'une des plus grandes firmes anglaises ce qui avait rendu sa mère folle de joie. Ce que Sirius avait oublié c'est qu'aujourd'hui il venait, lui et son exécrable femme, pour diner, et c'est avec réticence que Sirius se retrouva assit en face de lui.

« Tu nous honores enfin de ta présence mon cher frère. »dit Regulus qui semblait impatient d'en finir avec ce diner de famille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là, sinon tu crois bien que je serai accouru tout de suite »ironisa Sirius.

Leurs mère, sentant la dispute pointer du nez s'empressa de demander à la domestique de servir les plats tous plus pompeux les uns que les autres que le cuisinier avait préparé sous-ordre de la chef de maison. Les membres de la « famille » se murèrent dans un silence froid troublé uniquement par le bruit des allers et retours des servantes.

« Alors comment vont les affaires ? » demanda son père.

Regulus s'empressa de répondre. « Tout va parfaitement bien, nous avons remarqué une légère hausse des dépenses du côté des bureaux de l'est mais j'ai chargé Williamson d'aller enquêter de ce côté-là. »

« Et le contrat avec les Grimour avance bien ? » dit son père.

Sirius n'essaya même pas de répondre, sachant très bien que son père ne s'adressait pas à lui et se désintéressa de la conversation et repartit une fois de plus vers le pays des songes ou l'attendait la belle jeune fille au baiser ardent. Appeler ou ne pas appeler…tel était la question. Il rêvassait depuis déjà un moment lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il s'extirpa de sa rêverie pour regarder autour de lui et se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Il semblait que quelqu'un avait posé une question à Sirius qui, dans sa grande _intelligence, _était parti faire un tour du côté des jolis nuages en barbe-à-papa. Et maintenant il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Euh…Non ? » hasarda-t-il, priant pour que ce soit la bonne réponse. Mais apparemment ça ne l'était pas car Regulus ricana, sa mère émit un reniflement de dédain et son père afficha un rictus méprisant.

« Non…je viens de vous demander comment s'était passée la rencontre que votre mère a organisée et tout ce que vous trouvez à me répondre c'est non ? » demanda froidement son géniteur.

Sirius se retint de lui dire qu'étant donné le fait qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il venait de lui dire ce n'était pas la peine de le répéter. Mais à la place il préféra garder le silence et continua de manger son plat comme si aucune interruption n'avait eu lieu. Mais son père continua sur sa lancée.

« Votre mère m'a dit que cela c'était plutôt bien passé dans…_l'ensemble_ » dit-il en insistant sur le mot ensemble.

« Dans l'ensemble ? » demanda Regulus qui ne cachait pas sa joie face au fait que son père avait décidé d'humilier son frère.

« Oui, j'ai cru entendre qu'une sans gêne avait quelque peu…Dérangé votre frère en jetant ses affaires par terre. J'ose espérer que vous n'avez pas pris contact avec elle. »

_Ne réponds pas, c'est ce qu'il veut, ne lui donne pas le plaisir de te voir en colère…_

« Votre choix s'est-il porté sur qui que ce soit ? La jeune Véga Rosier me semble avoir un profil tout à fait correct et une alliance avec les Rosiers nous serait plus que profitable… »

« Elle ne me plait pas. » le coupa instantanément Sirius. En effet dès qu'il avait entendu que la jeune fille plaisait à son père il l'avait mis sur la liste des filles à éviter par tous les moyens possible et imaginable.

« Oh je vois… » Cette fois ce fut sa mère qui parla. « Tu préfères les jeunes gourgandines comme celle qui s'est introduite sans gêne dans notre manoir. »

« Elle ne s'est pas introduite puisque vous l'avez laissé entrer. » dit Sirius de plus en plus énervé.

« Et alors ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu pourras vivre comme ça pour toujours ? Il faudra bien que tu te trouves une femme et que tu te poses enfin ! » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Regulus.

« Toi personne ne t'as sonné ! Retourne t'occuper de ta femme à peine majeure et allez faire des gosses qui auront l'âge d'être vos frères et sœurs. »

« Sirius ! » Claqua sèchement son père « Surveillez votre langage. Et votre frère a raison, vous ne pourrez pas rester célibataire toute votre vie, vous devez vous décider »

« Très bien puisque je dois me décider laissez-moi choisir moi-même, c'est MA vie que je vais partager » Déclara fermement Sirius.

« Choisir ?! Huh… Très bien allez-y choisissez. Laquelle de ces jeunes femmes vous plait le plus ? »

Sur le coup Sirius ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses parents lui « laisseraient le choix », et il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'examiner sérieusement leurs profils. Ses parents pensaient surement qu'il se sentait coupable mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas et même s'il l'avait été ce ne serait surement pas vis-à-vis d'eux. En plus de cela même si Sirius avait consenti à passer l'entretien il avait décidé dès le début qu'aucune des profiteuses qui se présenteraient ne serait sa femme. Il ne voulait pas se marier et s'il y était obligé, autant que ce soit avec une fille qui mettrait un peu de piment dans sa vie, pas avec une bourgeoise idiote et insipide.

« Alors…Donnez-nous un nom. Ou peut-être avez-vous déjà quelqu'un, si c'est le cas vous devriez prendre votre courage à deux mains et demander cette personne en mariage » dit son père sachant pertinemment que Sirius était célibataire.

Son père continua à susurrer sournoisement : « Prenez un peu exemple sur cotre frère, il est plus jeune que vous et il a déjà parfaitement réussi sa vie… »

« Ah oui ça pour réussir, il a réussi…Un boulot de directeur de départements dans l'entreprise de son père, un mariage sans amour, une femme insipide et inintéressante. Il ne manque plus qu'il fasse un joli petit héritier et son travail dans ce monde sera accomplie il pourra donc se suicider sans rien regretter, il a fait ce qu'on demandait de lui. Quel vie mes amis, quel vie » ricana sombrement Sirius.

Regulus blêmit tandis que sa femme serrait sa fourchette tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent.

« En tout cas lui au moins il a accomplie des choses et si demain il meurt de mort prématuré il y aura des gens pour le regretter et le pleurer. » claqua sa mère froidement.

Sirius accusa le coup. Elle, sa propre mère, venait de lui dire indirectement que s'il mourrait elle en serait débarrassée. Certes il n'avait jamais reçu beaucoup d'amour de sa part mais il pensait qu'étant donné qu'elle l'avait porté pendant neuf mois et avait souffert le martyr pour lui donner naissance ils auraient partagé un lien particulier…Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils n'avaient jamais eu la relation mère-fils que Sirius voulait mais il ne pensait pas que sa propre mère pourrait lui dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible. Il se leva, et lui jeta un regard de haine mêlé de déception, puis monta les escaliers menant vers sa chambre quatre à quatre. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'intérieure, il laissa libre cours à sa fureur et je ta par terre tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Il allait s'attaque à la table de nuit lorsqu'il vit la petite carte de visite.

_APPELLE-MOI !_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, avant même de réfléchir aux conséquences, il prit son téléphone et appela.

Biiiiiiiip. Première sonnerie : ça va bien leur foutre les boules à ces vieux con que je la choisisse elle.

Biiiiiiiip. Deuxième sonnerie : de toute façons je me fiche bien d'être la « honte de la famille ».

Biiiiiiiip. Troisième sonnerie : Mais quesqu'elle fait celle-là ?!

Biiiiiiiip. Quatrième sonnerie : peut-être que finalement elle n'est pas si intéressé que ça ?

Biiiiiiiip. Cinquième sonnerie : « allo ? »…

**Une conversation téléphonique plus tard :**

Cette fille était effectivement tarée. Et infréquentable. Et bizarre. Il ne la connaissait pas mais rien que le fait qu'elle connaisse le _Holy Dahlia _en disait long sur la personne. Et pourtant il était là devant ce café louche rempli de gens louches en train d'attendre une fille tout aussi louche. Sa cousine, Andromeda, avait raison quand elle lui disait qu'il avait des tendances suicidaires.

Il entra à l'intérieure du café et alla s'asseoir au bar. Après quelques minutes il commanda un verre de whisky. Il commença à siroter son verre doucement en appréciant la chaleur que répandait le liquide dans sa gorge. Puis gorgée après gorgée il finit son verre et regarda sa montre. Neuve heure pile. Bon c'est vrai qu'il était arrivé un peu en avance. Il attendit encore quelques minutes puis commanda un deuxième verre qu'il but tout aussi doucement que le premier. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas il entama un nouveau verre lentement puis de plus en plus en plus vite pour finir par le boire cul-sec. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme sinon il allait être bourré en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il demanda au barman un quatrième verre qu'il ne but qu'à moitié et dont il commença à contempler le fond. Il voyait le reflet de son visage coloré d'ambre et déformé par le miroitement du liquide. Sirius soupira et laissa son regard vagabonder autour de lui pour revenir se poser sur son verre. Il songeait sérieusement à s'y noyer lorsqu'il vit quelle heure il était. Cette fille était en retard d'UNE heure complète. Il soupira à nouveau et regarda les rides que sa respiration formait sur la surface lisse de l'alcool. A cet instant il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Désolé du retard, j'ai eu quelques…contretemps. »

Il aurait aimé lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais il n'était pas encore assez stupide pour remballer une fille aussi sexy. Elle n'était pas parfaite…Oh que non elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait les cuisses assez larges et ses seins étaient plutôt petits. Ses cheveux emmêlés ne semblait pas avoir vu de peigne depuis longtemps et son maquillage était du genre spécial, un peu effrayant comme celui des goths. Mais malgré tout elle semblait attiré le regard de tous les hommes de la salle, un peu comme un aimant…Elle avait ce petit je ne sais quoi de plus dans sa démarche, dans le mouvement de ses hanches, et dans la caresse de ses mèches rebelles sur ses joues. Elle se savait belle et les hommes sentaient son assurance. Elle croisa ses jambes révélant un peu plus e la peau blanche de ses cuisses, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez les mâles présent qui s'empressèrent de la dévorer du regard, elle sentait le regard des hommes peser sur elle mais elle semblait s'en délecter.

« Alors…Pourquoi m'avoir invité ? Ici ? » Demanda- t-elle en buvant une gorgée du verre de scotch qu'elle venait de commander.

Il avait un million de choses à dire mais il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il savait pourquoi il l'avait invité et pourquoi plus particulièrement dans un endroit aussi paumé que le _Holy Dahlia. _Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que la jeune fille voulait. Alors il choisit de le lui demander.

« J'aimerai savoir. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

Elle mit un peu de temps un peu de temps à répondre, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre pour savoir si elle devait dire la vérité ou pas puis enfin dit : « Je ne veux pas une histoire d'amour. Je n'attends pas de vous que vous m'épousiez ou que vous me présentiez à tout le monde en tant que compagne officielle. »

« Je sais ce que _vous _voulez. Je connais les envies des hommes comme vous, je sais que vous avez besoin de décompresser, de vous relaxer, d'assouvir vos désirs, de faire des choses qui pourrait ruiner votre image aux yeux du monde à tout jamais…Avec moi vous pourriez faire toutes ces choses, sans avoir peur d'une rupture retentissante qui ameuterait tous les médias, ni d'une stupide crise de jalousie parce que vous auriez parlé à une autre femme, ou d'un divorce qui risquerait d'entamer votre compte en banque. » Sirius en aurait pleuré de joie. Mais il ne le fit pas, il savait que personne ne pouvait être aussi parfaitement adapté à ses désirs.

« Mais… » Dit-il l'invitant à poursuivre.

« Mais, je veux quelque chose en échange. Le nom de Black ne m'intéresse pas, pas plus que les réceptions avec tout le gratin de la société. Ce qui m'intéresse…c'est l'argent.»

**Note de l'auteur :**

Alors, alors ? Quesque vous en pensez ? Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent. L'histoire n'avance pas vraiment pour le moment mais c'est juste pour mettre dans le bain, dans les prochains chapitre l'histoire va surement connaitre plus de rebondissement.

Sinon n'hésitez pas à reviewez ça me fera plaisir. A la prochaine.


	3. Un petit tour en voiture

**D****isclaimer : **la plupart des personnages sont issus de l'œuvre de J. .

**R****ating: /**WARNING / Rating:M. /WARNING /

**Résumé : **Sirius Black est un riche héritier oppressé par la vie stricte que ses parents l'oblige à avoir. Félicita Jivet est une jeune fille volage qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Un jour la mère de Sirius organise un entretien pour trouver la femme parfaite pour son fils …

**Blabla De L'Auteur : **Salut tout le monde ! Ce chapitre a été posté plus rapidement que d'habitude parce qu'il était déjà prêt depuis un bout de temps. J'avais juste un blocage au niveau du deuxième chapitre. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu plus haut je répète : ce chapitre contient une scène explicite donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Merci. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 03 :**

**Un petit tour en voiture.**

**POV Félicita :**

« Ce qui m'intéresse…c'est l'argent. »

….Elle aurait peut-être dû le dire autrement… C'est ce qu'il pensait aussi, vu le regard réfrigérant qu'il lui lança.

« Ca a au moins le mérite d'être honnête » dit-il froidement.

« Que croyiez-vous ? Je ne veux ni gloire ni amour... Tout comme tout ce que vous désirez de moi c'est mon corps je ne désire de vous que votre argent» dit-elle sincèrement. Elle ne voulait pas de quelque chose de basée sur le mensonge, elle voulait que tout soit clair.

« Si je l'avais su dès le début je ne me serais pas déplacé jusqu'ici et aurait payé une des nombreuses prostitués qui m'ont proposées leurs services… »

Il avait à peine terminé sa phrase que la main de la jeune fille entra durement en contact avec sa joue. Le visage du jeune homme pivota sous la violence de l'impact et ses mèches de cheveux lui cachèrent le regard. Il releva lentement la tête et Félicita pu voir la marque écarlate de ses doigts imprimée sur son visage. Elle croisa son regard acier qui reflétait… De la rage? De l'incrédulité ? De la surprise ? Un mélange des trois qui peu à peu se transforma en fureur.

« Je ne suis pas une prostituée » dit-elle froidement en se dirigeant vers la sortie, sans prêter attention aux regards indiscrets des autres clients.

Elle sortit du café l'air frai de la nuit lui fouettant le visage. Elle allait rappeler le taxi qui l'avait ramené lorsqu'elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas pris son numéro. _Quelle idiote !_

Elle envisagea de retourner demander au jeune homme de la raccompagner puis se fustigea mentalement, elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais aussi pathétique.

Il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence, il fallait qu'elle chemine à pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre une personne normal qui n'en voulait pas à son corps ou à son argent. Ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire vu qu'elle était dans _l'allée des embrumes_.

Elle commença à marcher d'un pas rapide, traversant les rues en faisant profil bas. Elle évitait de rencontrer le regard des badauds alentours et ne s'approchait pas trop des autres personnes. Elle marchait de plus en plus vite et le silence de plus en plus pesant ne faisait que renforcer son angoisse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait perdu de vue le _Holy Dahlia_, et tout ce qui l'entourait à présent étaient des bordels et des lupanars. A mesure qu'elle avançait, elle avait une impression étrange…Comme si on l'observait. La sensation se révéla juste puisque quelque seconde plus tard une silhouette sortit de l'ombre…Ou plutôt se détacha de l'ombre puisque elle semblait à elle seule faite de ténèbres.

L'ombre parla et Félicita se rendit compte qu'elle avait la voix grave d'un homme mais qu'elle était aussi pâteuse et éraillée._ Comme celle d'un drogué._

« Tu es bien jolie » dit la silhouette en s'approchant.

La jeune fille l'ignora et accéléra le pas. Mais la personne ne se découragea pas pour autant.

« Et tu as de belle et jambe. » fit l'inconnu la reluquant de haut en bas.

«Oh je sais. Que dirais-tu de travailler pour moi ? C'est bien payé et les filles avec lesquels tu seras sont très gentilles. » Maintenant Félicita courait presque.

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas se fatiguer. Au contraire de temps en temps des gloussements lui échappaient, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer le désir de s'en aller de la jeune fille.

L'inconnu continua ses invitations. A l'entendre parler, on eut dit qu'il vantait les mérites d'un métier tout à fait respectable.

« En plus tu as l'ai plutôt expérimentée … »

« JE NE SUIS PAS ET NE SERAI JAMAIS UNE PUTE » hurla-t-elle en s'arrêtant d'un seul coup et en toisant la silhouette encapuchonnée de toute sa hauteur.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva collée contre le mur le plus proche l'une des mains moites de l'homme lui enserrant la gorge l'autre se baladant à l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Elle put sentir l'odeur de transpiration qui s'émanait de l'homme alors qu'il se pressait de plus en plus contre elle. Il approcha son visage du sien et parla.

« Ecoute-moi bien, petite pétasse » siffla-t-il en projetant une bouffée de son haleine alcoolisée et fétide sur elle. « Tu vas me suivre bien gentiment et ne pas faire de bruit ou sinon… » Il sortit un canif acéré de sa poche. «…Je m'occupe de ton joli petit minois. »

_C'est pas vrai ! C'est vraiment le pire jour de ma vie… « Et peut-être le dernier »_ murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.

L'homme pressa le coutelas contre sa gorge de sa main droite et de la gauche sortit une seringue. La jeune fille faillit hurler mais se retint au dernier moment en se rappelant ou elle était. Personne ne lui viendrait en aide, et si quelqu'un le faisait ce serait surement pour profiter d'elle à la place de ce malfrat. Elle vit avec effroi l'aiguille de la seringue se rapprocher de plus en plus de son bras. Elle imaginait déjà le métal froid s'enfonçant dans sa chaire, répandant son contenu dans ses veines. _Dieu, pitié, faites un miracle. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très gentille ni pieuse, mais pas pitié, faites quelque chose._ C'est alors que le miracle arriva…Et non ce n'était pas un beau prince charmant qui volait à sa rescousse mais plutôt une brillante idée, une idée de génie qui germait dans l'esprit de Félicita. C'était risqué mais pas plus que de rester là à le regarder la droguer.

Elle fit doucement glisser ses mains vers les pans de sa jupe qu'elle serra convulsivement. Et alors que l'aiguille allait lui transpercer la chaire...Elle souleva sa jupe d'un geste brusque dévoilant le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Elle ne portait jamais de sous-vêtement, ça ne servait à rien et on ne pouvait jamais savoir à quel moment l'occasion de conclure se présentait.

Elle profita de la surprise de son agresseur pour lui donner un coup de genoux particulièrement féroce dans les parties génitales. Il s'écroula par terre en grognant alors qu'elle s'enfuyait à toute vitesse, sachant que son répit serait de courte durée. Elle courait le plus possible mais les talons qu'elle portait la ralentissaient considérablement alors elle les enleva et les jetas plus loin tout en continuant à courir. Entre sa vie et ses Louboutins le choix était vite faits . Elle avait grandi dans la rue et elle avait compris très jeune que lorsqu'on était aussi faible qu'elle, il fallait être rapide. C'était courir ou mourir.

Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée lorsqu'elle entendit le vrombissement d'un moteur.Prise de panique, elle accéléra mais rien n'y faisait, la voiture se rapprochait inexorablement.

« Attendez ! Stop ! Arrêtez-vous » cria son poursuivant. Comme si elle allait le faire. Au contraire la proximité de la voix la fit courir plus vite. La voiture se rapprocha encore un peu puis s'arrêta. Félicita en aurait pleuré mais il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. Elle courut encore pour s'éloigner de l'automobile puis, alors qu'elle se croyait sortie d'affaire, elle sentie une large main lui agripper la taille ce qui la déséquilibra. Elle tomba, entrainant l'inconnu avec elle. Elle tomba sur la tête ce qui l'étourdit momentanément. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce qu'elle vit la tétanisa.

« VOUS ?! » cria-t-elle effrayé, surprise et furieuse.

« Vous …courez…sacrément…vite. »Dit Sirius Black, essoufflé par la course poursuite qui avait eu lieu.

**POV Sirius :**

CETTE SALE PETITE TRAINEE ! Elle avait osé le gifler lui le grand Sirius Black !? Elle avait de la chance d'être partie ou sinon je… _je n'aurais rien fait._ Il était allé trop loin et il le savait, mais l'humiliation de s'être fait giflé ainsi que la douleur cuisante sur sa joue étaient encore trop présentes pour qu'il songe ne serait-ce qu'à parler à la jeune fille. Il paya le barman et sortit sous le regard du reste de la clientèle.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture garée plus loin qu'il espérait n'être pas en pièces détachées. A son plus grand soulagement ce n'était pas le cas. Heureusement qu'il avait pris la moins voyante et la plus sombre qui se fondait dans le décor. Il monta précipitamment à l'intérieure de la voiture et savoura le ronronnement familier de la Honda. Il démarra et à mesure qu'il roulait remerciait mentalement Alfred, leur majordome, de lui avoir jeté les clés de la voiture fétiche de Sirius alors qu'il essayait de sortir discrètement. En effet, cet endroit fichait la chair de poule et Sirius ne voudrait pas s'y retrouver seule et sans défenses. Ce constat lui rappela la jeune fille qui était sortie quelques minutes plus tôt. _Bah, elle a dut appeler quelqu'un_. Mais maintenant qu'il y pansait il n'avait entendu aucun son de voiture ou de moteur. Comme si elle était partie à pied. _Impossible. Personne ne peut être assez fou pour traverser l'allée des embrumes à pied la nuit..._ Si, une personne capable d'y rejoindre un homme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve pour le gifler ensuite était capable de déambuler seule le soir dans les tréfonds de _l'allée des embrumes_.

Alors Sirius donna un coup de volant et pesta. Il pesta contre cette idiote de fille, contre le gouvernement qui laissait des rues aussi malfamées en activités, contre sa conscience qui l'empêchait de rentrer chez lui tranquillement, et par-dessus tout contre lui-même et son âme de chevalier servant.

Il roulait depuis quelques minutes déjà et était entourés de maison close lorsqu'il entendit une voix de femme crier quelque chose, il entendait mal d'ici mais il arriva à saisir deux mots 'pas' et 'pute'. C'était surement elle. Soulagée de savoir qu'elle était vivante il continua à rouler puis il accéléra un peu l'allure lorsqu'il n'entendit plus rien. Après quelques minutes il arriva devant un petit homme encapuchonné qui courait, grâce à sa voiture, Sirius arriva facilement à son niveau.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu une fille avec de longs cheveux bruns mal peignés et des chaussures hautes de vingt centimètres ? » Demanda Sirius le plus normalement du monde. L'homme l'ignora et continua de courir. Sirius reposa la même question mais cette fois l'homme regarda vers lui et dit : « Je l'ai vu le premier, c'est moi qui la prends. » C'est alors que Sirius remarqua le canif ainsi que l'aiguille aux mains du personnage. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et avant de s'en rendre il était descendu de la voiture. Et lorsqu'il vit le coutelas dirigé vers lui il se traita mentalement d'imbécile. Le poignard entailla la chemise du jeune homme mais avant que l'agresseur ait fait plus, un coup de poing le cueillit à l'estomac et il tomba à genoux devant l'héritier qui lui saisit les cheveux et lui donna un autre coup de poing qui l'envoya au pays des songes. Sirius remonta dans la voiture et continua de rouler. En chemin, il tomba sur les chaussures de la jeune fille ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre. Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité lorsqu'il imagina dans quel état de frayeur elle devait être. Il aurait dû lui proposer de la raccompagner. Il accéléra un peu plus, il ne pouvait pas aller plus vite au risque d'écraser quelqu'un dans ces ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas non plus allumer ses phares ou sinon il risquerait d'attirer l'attention de tous les voyous présents. C'est alors qu'il la vit plus loin en train de courir pieds nus, ses cheveux lui battant le dos, sa jupe voleter au gré de ses foulées. Elle semblait plutôt rapide. Il lui cria de s'arrêter mais au lieu de cela elle ne fit qu'accélérer. _Fait chier…_ Il ne pouvait pas accélérer ou la doubler, la rue était trop étroite et il l'écraserait. Alors il arrêta la voiture et descendit. Il courut derrière elle pendant un bon moment. Il ne s'était en effet pas trompé tout à l'heure lorsqu'il avait remarqué qu'elle courait vite. Il était essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva à la rattraper. Il essaya de l'arrêter en la retenant par la taille mais cela n'eut d'autre effet que de les déséquilibrer tous les deux et une fraction de sec ondes plus tard elle était sous lui, les yeux fermés les cheveux encore plus emmêlés, le visage rouge et ruisselant de sueur, gémissant de douleur après s'être cognée la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux…

« VOUS ?! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Vous …courez…sacrément…vite. »Dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Il allait lancer une boutade, lorsqu'il vit son visage effrayé. Tout d'abord il ne comprit pas pourquoi puis ce fut comme une ampoule qui s'allumait dans sa tête. Ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre dans un quartier malfamé, elle s'était faites attaquer par un violeur il n'y avait pas dix minutes de cela, ajoutez à cela que Sirius l'écrasait presque sous son poids et qu'elle l'avait giflé il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela au cours d'une conversation pendant laquelle il l'avait traitée de pute. C'était normal qu'elle s'inquiète de ce qui allait suivre. Sirius se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de la jeune fille qui parut soulagée pendant un instant. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais elle l'ignora et se leva comme si de rien n'était. Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à marcher.

« Quesque vous faites ?! » demanda-t-il, incrédule.

« Je marche, voyez-vous. C'est une activité très courante chez les personnes ne roulant pas en Bugatti. » Répondit-elle imperturbablement.

_C'est pas vrai_…

« Au lieu de _marcher_ montez plutôt avec moi dans la voiture que je vous raccompagne. »Dit-il le plus calmement possible.

« Non merci, je connais le chemin. » Fit-elle d'une voix polie et froide.

« Je me serai surement fait berner par votre impassibilité si je ne savais pas que vous veniez de vous faire agresser par un petit voyou de rien du tout . » Révéla-t-il.

Elle se retourna brusquement._ J'ai fait mouche._

« Comment vous le savez ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieusement en reculant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai rencontré un brave homme en vous cherchant qui a aimablement accepté de me parler d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux qu'il venait de voir, le tout en aiguisant son poignard et en remplissant sa seringue. »raconta-t-il. « Nous ferions mieux de déguerpir avant qu'il ne se remette de mon coup de poing et n'aille chercher des amis à lui. »

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre un instant puis…Elle se dirigea vers la Honda et s'installa à l'intérieure.

Sirius monta à la place du conducteur et démarra. Il se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité à l'intérieure de la voiture mais même avec cela il préférait sortir d'ici au plus vite.

A mesure qu'il roulait, le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à la jeune fille. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et regardait défiler le décor d'un regard absent.

« Je ne savais pas que les gens comme vous fréquentaient les endroits comme le _Holy Dahlia_. » Dit-elle.

« Oh c'est quand je veux rester tranquillement quelque part et me saouler incognito. » Répondit-il.

« Incognito hein ? » gloussa-t-elle. Il rigola avec elle. Puis d'un coup ce qu'il lui avait dit dans le bar lui revint en mémoire et il se sentit coupable.

« Tout à l'heure, vous avez dit que vous me cherchiez ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je me serai senti coupable si je vous avais laissé vous débrouillez seule alors que je pouvais vous raccompagner sans encombres. »Répondit-il.

« Merci. » Dit-elle simplement.

Le silence retomba. Mais cette fois ce fut Sirius qui le brisa.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir traité de…Prostitué tout à l'heure. » s'excusa-t-il.

Elle le regarda un moment puis dit : « Si vous croyez que je vais vous dire que ce n'est pas grave vous vous foutez le doigt, pardon le_ bras_ dans l'œil. »

…

Pétasse.

« Quant à la gifle…J'estime ne pas avoir à m'excuser. » continua-t-elle en croisant les bras et en levant le nez en l'air. Pfff quel manque de civisme. Il s'excusait et elle l'insultait. Sirius était vraiment bouche bée devant autant de mauvaise foi.

Le silence tomba à nouveau, troublé uniquement par le bruit du moteur. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment.

_« _Merci, vous pouvez vous garez là. » Dit-elle lorsqu'ils sortirent de _l'allée des embrumes._

« C'est ici que vous habitez ? » Demanda-t-il, un peu surpris.

« Non mais je connais le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide…Vous n'avez même pas de chaussures. » Lui fit-il remarquer. « Dites-moi où vous habitez que je vous dépose. » continua-t-il.

« Non merci, je sais me débrouiller. » Dit-elle de plus en plus exaspérer en enlevant sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Dites-moi où vous habitez. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Je vous dis que NON ! »

« Et moi je vous dis que SI ! »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard puis…

« MAIS VOUS ETES MALADES ?! » hurla-t-il après qu'elle ait sauté de la voiture en marche. Heureusement qu'il ne roulait pas vite à cause du trafic. D'ailleurs les gens commençaient à les regarder bizarrement.

Il gara la voiture et alla vers elle. Elle commença à marcher d'un pas pressé. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau elle l'ignora complétement.

« Revenez à l'intérieur. » Ordonna-t-il. Pas de réponse.

« Arrêtez de faire l'enfant et suivez-moi. » Toujours pas de réaction.

« Très bien…Si vous le prenez comme ça… »

« AAAHHHH….AU SECOURS….REPOSEZ-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ESPECE DE MALADE… » Beugla-t-elle après qu'il l'eut attrapé par la taille et balancé par-dessus son épaule. Il s'avança vers la Honda en ignorant les coups de poing et de pieds de la jeune fille. Il la posa à l'intérieure s'installa et bloqua les portières. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un instant puis Sirius démarra.

«Avenue du Licier.* » marmonna-t-elle.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est là-bas que j'habite. » Dit-elle en regardant obstinément à travers la fenêtre.

« Vous voyez quand vous voulez. »

Sirius roula encore un peu avant de prendre à droite c'était un raccourci peu fréquenté et à cette heure de la nuit il était désert.

« Il faudrait qu'on parle. » Commença Sirius.

« Hum…A propos de quoi ? » Fit-elle l'air désintéressé.

« A propos de votre…Proposition. »

« Je préfère appeler ça un marché, ou une entente entre deux personne, un compromis, étant donné le fait qu'au final c'est gagnant-gagnant… » Commença-t-elle.

« Justement ! Où voyez-vous que je suis gagnant, vous venez me proposer quelque chose que je pourrais avoir chez n'importe quelle…Fille. Sans vouloir vous vexer, Quesque je gagne avec vous que je n'ai pas chez une prostituée ? » L'interrompit-il.

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant quelque instant puis lorsque Sirius abandonna tout espoir de la voir répondre elle déclara :

« Vous n'aurez pas besoin de venir me chercher au fin fond d'une ruelle sombre. » Il allait l'interrompre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. « Vous n'aurez pas l'impression de coucher avec une poupée gonflable, vous pouvez être sûr que je ne vous transmettrez pas je ne sais quel maladies, lorsque vous coucherez avec moi je ne sentirai pas le sperme de je ne sais quel pervers, si je prends la peine de me brosser les cheveux je pense que je pourrais être présentable si vous voulez m'avoir comme alibi si vous ne voulez pas vous mariez, vous pourrez me présenter à vos amis en frimant…Et j'en ai encore d'autre. »Dit-elle en souriant devant la tête d'ahuri du jeune homme.

« Très bien, mais je suis désolé je ne suis pas prêt à vider mon compte en banque pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. » Dit-il en reprenant son air d'homme d'affaire.

Elle le regarda pendant un instant puis dit :

« Vous êtes-vous déjà amusé avec une fille ? »

« Oui bien sûr. » Dit-il hésitant entre l'exaspération et l'incompréhension.

« Vous n'avez pas compris. » Soupira-t-elle. « Avez-vous déjà passé une nuit entière avec une fille sans vous inquiéter d'un quelconque scandale si vous disparaissiez le lendemain ? Avez-vous déjà couché avec une fille sans vous demander comment vous alliez lui dire que vous ne comptiez pas faire d'elle la future Mrs Black ? Avez-vous déjà eu une sex-friend ? »Dit-elle d'une traite.

Il ne répondit pas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Ricana-t-elle.

« Et alors ? Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourriez m'apporter tout ça ? Et pour combien cela me vaudrait-il ? Vous croyez pouvoir me plumer mais j'ai eu affaire à… » Il ne peut terminer sa phrase. Les lèvres de la jeune fille venaient de s'écraser contre les siennes. Jeune fille dont il ne connaissait encore même pas le nom. Alors qu'il constatait ce fait il essaya de la repousser mais elle pressa ses lèvres encore plus et il se dit qu'il lui poserait des questions plus tard. Il la sentit lui mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure puis passer sa langue dessus. Sa langue pénétra le barrage des lèvres du jeune homme et elle gouta à l'intérieure de sa bouche. La langue du jeune garçon vint déguster celle de la jeune fille qui gardait sur elle le goût excitant du scotch. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent tandis que les yeux de Sirius se refermaient doucement et qu'il commençait à planer. Il était déjà en transe lorsqu'un bip aigue le réveilla en sursaut à la dernière seconde alors qu'il allait percuter un mur de plein fouet avec la voiture. Il donna un coup de volant tout en freinant sec et évita la catastrophe au dernier moment. Il alla se garer le temps de se remettre de ses émotions.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la provocante jeune femme et constata que le bip était dû au fait qu'elle avait enlevé sa ceinture de sécurité ce qui avait probablement dû sauver l'avant de sa voiture. Elle croisa son regard et il ne sut que dire. Malgré le fait qu'il avait failli percuter un mur de plein fouet, il avait apprécié le baiser et si ça avait été à refaire il l'aurait refait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait envie de recommencer. _**Qu'es qui t'en empêche**__ ? _Murmura une petite voix à l'intérieure de sa tête. _Et si elle n'en a pas envie ? _Répondit une autre. _**Oh je t'en prie c'est elle qui t'a sauté dessus la première**__. Peut-être qu'elle regrette ? __**Tu t'entends parler ? On dirait une fille à son premier rendez-vous**_. _ Et alors ?! Y a rien de mal à ce que je sache ?_ RAAH la ferme vous m'énervez, sortez de ma tête. Pensa Sirius. Il regarda vers la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait bizarrement. Le jeune homme détacha sa ceinture de sécurité à son tour et se tourna vers elle. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés comme ça à se regarder comme des idiots mais il savait qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes à loucher sur ses lèvres vermeilles il avait fini par céder et il était fondu sur sa bouche.

C'était comme le baiser d'avant mais avec plus de sauvagerie et de désir. Cette fois c'était lui qui menait la danse, c'était lui qui mordillait les lèvres de la jeune fille et approfondissait le baiser. Ca ne suffisait pas à la jeune fille qui tira Sirius par le col de sa chemise, quémandant un contact physique plus prononcé. Elle mit un genou sur le siège pour avoir un appui et pressa sa poitrine contre le torse de son compagnon. Celui-ci sentit les mains de la jeune fille remonter vers ses cheveux tandis qu'il tirait une de ses longues mèches brunes pour renverser la tête de la jeune fille en arrière et avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. La position plus qu'inconfortable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient commençait à peser au jeunes gens, Sirius se rendant compte de cela se rassit normalement sur son siège sous le grognement de frustration de la belle jeune fille. Grognement qui se transforma vite en gémissement de satisfaction lorsqu'il la mit sur ses genoux. Elle écarta les cuisses en mettant un genou de chaque côté du jeune Black de sorte à lui faire face. Il entoura la taille de la jeune fille d'un bras tandis que le deuxième caressait ses cuisses. La mystérieuse jeune femme ouvrit les premiers boutons de la chemise de Sirius tout en l'embrassant le plus sensuellement possible, arrivé au quatrième bouton elle sentit une résistance, frustré, excité, pressé elle le fit sauter ainsi que le reste des boutons. Elle se figea un instant puis sentit le sourire du jeune homme contre ses lèvres et se détendit. Elle interrompit le baiser pour faire descendre ses lèvres doucement s vers le torse de Sirius qu'elle parsema de baiser papillon, elle remonta ensuite vers sa gorge sur laquelle elle passa la langue. Elle posa ses lèvres à la base du coup de l'héritier qu'elle suçota, lécha, mordilla et aspira. Sirius entendit des gémissements de plus en plus forts résonner à l'intérieure de la voiture et il mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que c'étaient les siens. Il passa sa main en dessous du T-shirt de la jeune fille et lui caressa doucement le ventre et le dos faisant naitre des frissons sur sa peau nue. Il monta ensuite encore plus haut pour se rendre compte que la jeune fille ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. La surprise passée, il frotta et pinça délicatement les tétons de la jeune fille se délectant de la sensation de douceur se durcir sous ses doigts. Il tira le vêtement de la jeune fille vers le haut et en comprenant ses intentions elle l'enleva et le jeta sur la banquette arrière se retrouvant les seins nus en face du jeune homme qui ne se priva pas de regarder. Il détailla la forme de sa poitrine et la couleur de ses mamelons durs. Il n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il s'était dit que les seins de la jeune fille étaient plutôt petits mais ça n'était pas plus mal car ainsi il arrivait à tenir dans la paume de ses mains. Il baissa la tête vers sa poitrine et happa brusquement un de ses tétons roses dans sa bouche tandis qu'un gémissement de plaisir et de surprise s'échappait de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il le mordilla et le pourlécha tout en pinçant et en caressant le deuxième. Il fit ensuite subir le même traitement au deuxième et laissa une trainée de salive brulante sur le corps de la jeune fille alors qu'il faisait remonter sa langue vers sa gorge. Il monta un peu plus haut et arrivé au niveau de l'oreille de mit à en suçoter le lobe. Il souffla ensuite à l'intérieure faisant frissonner la jeune fille de la tête aux pieds.

**POV Félicita :**

Il avait trouvé son point faible. Dès qu'on lui soufflait à l'intérieure de l'oreille elle chancelait mais cette fois elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle sentait l'érection grandissante de Sirius contre sa cuisse et elle se déplaça un peu de sorte à frotter sa culotte humide contre la virilité du jeune homme. Elle entendit le jeune homme glapir ce qui l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de liberté à l'intérieure de la voiture et se contenta d'ouvrir lentement la braguette du jeune homme en le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un regard brulant qu'il lui rendit au centuple. Elle fit ensuite descendre le pantalon d'un coup sec et frotta la bosse grandissante sur le boxer du jeune homme contre son intimité. Il grogna et essaya de se frotter encore plus contre elle tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, joueuse. Mais, frustré et impatient, il la tira brusquement vers lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. Elle haleta et gémit, il lui mordilla la lèvre et lui suça la langue. Elle avait l'impression que son corps prenait feu et que le seul moyen de l'éteindre était de se presser contre celui de Sirius Black. Elle cria de surprise, un doigt venait de la pénétrer, Sirius faisait des va-et-vient avec son doigt à l'intérieure de Félicita qui ne s'arrêtait pas de gémir. Bientôt un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier et la cadence accéléra puis aussi soudainement qu'ils étaient apparus les doigts disparurent.

Elle n'en pouvait plus et lui non plus alors elle envoya le boxer du jeune homme rejoindre son pantalon et il lui déchira sa culotte. Il la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein et elle commença à monter et descendre lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Les gémissements de plaisirs laissèrent place aux cris de jouissance. Félicita vint la première en criant le prénom de son compagnon.

Elle s'écroula sur lui épuisée.

**Note de l'auteure :**

Qu'en dites-vous ? J'ai eu plus de facilité à écrire ce chapitre que le précédent mais je ne sais pas s'il est meilleur ou pire. Donc je compte sur vous pour me le dire.

C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène alors reviewez que je sache si je devrai continuer ou arrêter tout de suite.

Bizzz

Mounkati.


	4. le motel miteux

**D****isclaimer : **la majorité des personnages est issue de l'œuvre de J. . (Et certain endroits aussi.)

**R****ating :** / ! **\** Rating :M / ! **\ **Insultes et langage crû. / ! **\**

**Résumé : **Sirius Black est un riche héritier oppressé par la vie stricte que ses parents l'oblige à avoir. Félicita Jivet est une jeune fille volage qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Un jour la mère de Sirius organise un entretien pour trouver la femme parfaite pour son fils …

**Note de l'auteure :** Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment vous allez ? Bref pour le chapitre suivant j'étais en panne d'inspiration donc… Sinon cette fois le rating M est dû aux insultes présentes dans certains passages du chapitre. Et si vous voulez toujours lire et bien tant pis pour vous. Amusez-vous bien.

**Chapitre 04 :**

**Le motel miteux. **

**POV Sirius :**

Félicita.

C'est comme ça que s'appelait la mystérieuse jeune fille avec qui il avait passé une nuit torride. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il se rappelait la discussion au cours de laquelle il avait eu son prénom il avait envie que le sol s'ouvre en deux et l'avale.

_**Flash-Back :**_

_La jeune fille se releva à la recherche de ses vêtements qui avaient été éparpillés un peu partout dans la voiture. Sirius se rappela de leur discussion et des conditions de la jeune fille à propos de leurs ébats._

_« Combien je te dois ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant son portefeuille alors qu'elle remettait son soutien-gorge._

_Elle le regarda et sourit. Elle remit son T-shirt et embrassa Sirius rapidement._

_« Rien pour cette fois. Mais à la prochaine prépare ton argent. »Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture un sourire suffisant plaqué sur le visage. _

_Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans un des bâtiments miteux il se rappela qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas son prénom._

_« Hé ! Comment tu t'appelles ? » Cria-t-il._

_Elle ses retourna et dit :_

_« Félicita, je m'appelle Félicita. »_

_« Et bien Félicita, félicitation, tu viens de gagner un stage rémunéré dans le lit du grand Sirius Black. » Dit-il. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte du jeu de mots pourri qu'il venait de faire il failli utiliser les clés de la voiture pour se tailler les veines. Mais à son grand soulagement elle le regarda pendant un instant comme s'il était fou puis…Eclata de rire._

_**Fin du Flash-Back.**_

Non mais quel idiot il faisait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait couché avec Félicita pour la première fois et depuis il passait toutes ses nuits avec elle. Sa mère savait qu'il voyait quelqu'un et l'asticotait de plus en plus pour connaitre l'identité de la jeune fille. Une fois elle l'avait tellement énervé avec ses demandes incessantes qu'il lui avait répondu que sa « compagne » s'appelait Abdul qu'il avait quarante ans, que c'était un immigré péruvien et qu'ils avaient prévu de faire un mariage au noir pour que Sirius ait la nationalité et qu'ils puissent aller vivre ensemble dans un bordel à Las Vegas qui appartenait à Farid, le fils illégitime d'Abdul. Elle s'était évanouie tandis Sirius essayait de s'éclipser discrètement en priant que personne ne l'ai vu à l'intérieure et que sa mère succombe d'une crise cardiaque foudroyante. Malheureusement son deuxième vœu ne se réalisa pas et il se retrouva avec une mère plus motivé que jamais à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le masque de « Abdul ». Son frère n'était pas en reste puisqu'il avait dit à leurs parents que sa femme « portait en elle le futur héritier de l'entreprise Black » Et ne se privait pas de demander à Sirius à quand serait le sien à chaque fois que son père l'invitait à diner pour parler affaires. Sans oublier que les affaires marchait de mieux en mieux ce qui donnait au jeune homme de plus en plus de travail. Les seuls moments ou Sirius pouvait se permettre de se détendre c'était le soir, lorsqu'il allait rejoindre Félicita pour une séance câlins. Ils s'étaient finalement mis d'accord sur un prix. En fait il la payait en freelance. Lorsqu'il voulait un peu de réconfort soit il l'appelait pour prendre rendez-vous soit il passait chez elle et ils allaient à l'hôtel. Ils étaient comme des associés et ça leurs suffisaient à tous les deux.

Au début Sirius avait ressenti de la culpabilité mais c'était passé lorsqu'il avait vu la jeune fille se pointer avec des Louboutin aux pieds. Chaussures qu'elle avait vraisemblablement payées avec le fruit du dur labeur de Sirius. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, les moments de plénitude et de détente que lui procurait leurs entrevus valaient largement les quelques billets verts qu'il déboursait pour cela. Il avait essayé une fois durant ces trois semaines de ne pas venir au rendez-vous. Il avait passé une très mauvaises nuit et s'était réveillé plus fatigué qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il avait passé la nuit avec son « associée ». En fait avant l'arrivée de Félicita il passait toujours de mauvaises nuits. C'était dû, selon son médecin, à son inactivité. Il avait fait ses études dans un pensionnat privé en écosse, Poudlard. A l'époque il se dépensait beaucoup puisqu'il était dans l'équipe de football et lorsqu'il n'avait pas entrainements il sortait faire un peu de jogging dans le parc. Mais maintenant, il était débordé et ne trouvait plus le temps de faire du sport ou de se dépenser. Il passait sa journée assis sur un fauteuil en cuir à lire des papiers noir d'écriture, à signer des contrats et à faire des calculs, et à cause de cela il ne dépensait pas assez son énergie ce qui l'empêchait de dormir le soir. Mais depuis qu'il avait cette…Ce…Partenariat avec Félicita on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il manquait d'exercice.

Ce qui lui rappelait qu'il devait passer la prendre de chez elle dans pas longtemps.

Il s'habilla ou plutôt se déshabilla, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cravate ou de veston pour aller chez la jeune fille, encore moins de sous-vêtements, et c'est en jean et chemise qu'il descendit au garage pour prendre sa Honda. Il avait beaucoup de voiture mais c'était la moins m'as-tu-vu qu'il avait et étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer la discrétion était de mise.

Il démarra et un quart d'heure plus tard il en route avec la jeune fille vers un motel peu fréquenté.

Après quelques minutes à rouler, Sirius se gara devant un hôtel à l'état déplorable qui ne semblait pas contenir des masses de clients. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieure et louèrent une chambre à une femme à l'air peu amène. D'habitude ils ne venaient pas dans ce genre d'endroit étant donné que les gens risquaient de reconnaitre Sirius et de prendre une ou deux photos qui feraient la une des magazines people le lendemain, jusqu'ici il ne l'avait fait que dans la voiture de Sirius. Mais cette fois le jeune homme avait décidé de tenter le coup…Et maintenant il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. L'endroit avait quelque chose de glauque et les marches qui grinçaient sous leurs pas n'étaient pas pour le rassurer. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une chambre un vieil homme en sortit accompagné d'une femme qui pourrait être sa fille. Cela ne fit qu'aggraver le malaise de Sirius qui se sentait comme un vieux pervers en train de tromper sa femme dans un motel pourri. Félicita le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Rien, rien. » Répondit-il en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. La jeune fille ne semblait trouver rien d'anormal à cela ce qui calma un peu la culpabilité de Sirius. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée. C'était une chambre simple et banale qui ne contenait qu'un placard, deux tables de nuits et un lit pour deux. La chambre semblait faite uniquement pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Cela n'aurait pas dû surprendre Sirius qui était venu ici pour cela, mais son impression de tout à l'heure revint au galop. Il sentit la jeune fille le tirer vers elle et lui happer la bouche, il se concentra sur celle-ci en essayant d'effacer ses dernières traces de culpabilité. Il embrassa la jeune fille encore plus férocement que d'habitude et la colla à lui. Elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise et ils basculèrent sur le lit qui émit un grincement sonore._ Je me demande combien de gens ont déjà fait ça sur ce lit._ Sirius n'arriva pas à se sortir cette question de la tête pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la bouche de la jeune fille lui lécher les pectoraux puis les abdos pour descendre de plus en plus bas, elle commença à faire glisser la fermeture-éclair de son jean avec les dents et le jeune homme n'attendait qu'une chose c'est qu'elle…

« JE SAIS QUE T'AIME CA SALE PUTE ! »

… Il allait vomir.

**POV Félicita :**

« JE SAIS QUE T'AIME CA SALE PUTE ! »

Cette phrase venait de la chambre d'à côté dans laquelle elle et Sirius avaient vu un homme bedonnant y entrer avec une femme qui semblait à peine majeure. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à enlever le caleçon du jeune homme lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que toute envie semblait avoir disparu. Elle leva vers lui un regard surpris et rencontra un regard désolé.

« Désolé mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Vraiment désolé. »S'excusa-t-il. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et culpabilisa un peu devant son regard désolé.

« Tu sais ça arrive à tout le monde une panne, pas la peine de t'excuser autant. »Dit-elle en essayant de le consoler tout en cachant son sourire.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné puis un éclair de compréhension sembla lui traverser le regard.

« Attends ! C'est pas ce que tu crois…Je veux dire…C'est pas une panne…c'est juste… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« T'inquiète, c'est vraiment pas grave et puis j'avais déjà remarqué que t'allais pas bien quand on est rentré. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas une panne ! » Se récria-t-il.

« Oooh d'accord…C'est quoi alors ? » Souri-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'envie de rire de la jeune fille.

« C'est juste que… »Il passa la main dans ses cheveux pour se donner une contenance « …Je peux pas le faire…_Ici._ » Dit-il en appuyant ses dires par un coup d'œil à la chambre.

« Ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire…Déjà que toute cette affaire me fait culpabiliser à mort alors si en plus je me mets à te trainer dans des motels pourri ou les vieux pères de famille viennent tromper leur femme avec des midinettes d'à peine dix-huit ans…J'ai l'impression de te traiter comme une… ».

« Cette affaire ? Et pourquoi tu culpabilise ? » Demanda-t-elle de plus en plus perdu.

« Je sais que ta situation économique n'est…N'était pas très stable et j'en ai profité. Même si tu étais d'accord j'ai l'impression d'être un salaud, un escroc. » Dit-il un air clairement coupable sur le visage.

« Mais au début ça ne te dérangeait pas…Non ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Au début c'est vrai mais maintenant…Quand je t'ai amené dans cet hôtel j'ai vu tous ces hommes pour la plupart vieux, maris, moches, ou pervers j'ai l'impression d'appartenir au même lot. Je me sens comme un pervers qui oblige une fille qui est dans le besoin à faire des trucs louches pour de l'argent. » Dit-il de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

Félicita en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Quand on propose à n'importe quel homme une gâterie il ne dit jamais non, que ce soit dans un lit avec des draps de soies et pétales de roses ou dans des toilettes de bar. C'était tout bonnement impossible que quelqu'un écoute à ce point sa conscience. C'était tellement… Stupide…Et naïf…Et mignon. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça d'un business man un jour mais elle le trouvait mignon à se torturer pour quelque chose dont elle se fichait pas mal. Elle sourit devant cette constatation et il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Interrogeât-il.

« Parce que tu es tellement stupide. » Rigola-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » Il ne comprenait vraiment pas._ Pas étonnant._

« Comment peux-tu t'en vouloir alors que je m'en fiche pas mal ? C'est mon corps alors je t'interdis de me casser les pieds ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Et si on reprenait les choses sérieuses… »Dit-elle en s'avançant dangereusement un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Même pas la peine d'essayer. Puisque je te dis que ce genre d'endroit glauque me donne l'impression… » Il fut grossièrement mais agréablement interrompu par les lèvres de Félicita se plaquant sur les siennes. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse musclé du jeune homme tandis qu'il caressait ses jambes dénudées. Il s'allongea et elle en profita pour s'asseoir sur lui. Elle adorait cette sensation de pouvoir et de domination. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement alors qu'il faisait glisser son short pour découvrir son « absence de culotte ». Elle fit descendre sa main vers l'entrejambe du jeune homme qu'elle effleura doucement ce qui le fit gémir, elle continua ses caresses un moment puis mis sa main à l'intérieure du caleçon de Sirius qui grogna le nom de la jeune fille d'une voix guttural. Elle commença à faire de lents va et vient puis accéléra la cadence tandis qu'il gémissait sous elle puis…

« T'EN VEUT ENCORE SALE CHIENNE !? » Suivit par des « OH OUI » sonore.

…

« Ah c'est pas vrai, pas encore ! » Cria-t-elle en sentant Sirius perdre sa libido.

« Désolé. » Dit-il en regardant le mur d'où provenait le cri de façon dégoutée.

En une seconde la décision de Félicita fut prise. Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers ledit mur. Elle toqua du plus forts qu'elle pouvait plusieurs fois.

« HE HO SI VOUS POUVIEZ FAIRE UN PEU MOINS DE BRUIT CE SERAIT BIEN ! Y A DES GENS QU'ONT ENVIE DE BAISER DANS LE CALME ! » Hurla-t-elle pour bien faire passer le message. Elle se dirigeait d'un pas calme vers le lit sous le regard choqué de Sirius lorsque…

« TOI LA PETASSE PERSONNE T'A SONNE DONC TU TE LA BOUCLE ET TU AVALES » Suivis du rire gras de l'homme qui semblait trouver sa blague très amusante.

« FILS DE PUTE ! » Cria-t-elle en réponse aux insultes de l'imbécile.

« VIDE COUILLE ! »

« AU MOINS MOI JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST DES COUILLES MAIS CA NE SEMBLE PAS ETRE TON CAS, FEMELETTE ! »

« C'EST VRAI QUE CHEZ LES PUTES ON VOIT BEAUCOUP DE COUILLES ET JE SUIS SURE QUE T'AS PAS FAIT QUE LES VOIRS, TRAINEE ! »

« VIOLEUR DE CANICHE TRISOMIQUE »

…

_Pourquoi j'ai sorti ça ?_

**POV Sirius : **

« POULPE ASSEXUE »

Cela devait faire au moins dix minutes que Félicita et l'homme d'à côté se lançaient des vacheries et Sirius devait avouer qu'il était impressionné de l'étendu des connaissances de la jeune fille en la matière mais là ça atteignait des sommets.

« VA TE FAIRE SODOMISER PAR UN POTEAUX ELECTRIQUE »

« ESPECE DE MORUE SUCEUSE DE BITE »

« TU VEUX TE BATTRE C'EST CA ? »

« JE FRAPPE PAS LES SALOPES ATTARDEES »

S'en fut trop pour Félicita qui mit la première chemise qui lui tomba sous la main (celle de Sirius en l'occurrence) et sortit tambouriner à la porte d'à côté. Sirius prit d'abord le temps de mettre un pantalon avant de sortir. Quelque secondes plus tard un homme de haute stature et au ventre bedonnant en sortit. Il semblait faire au moins deux fois la taille de Félicita (son âge aussi) trois fois son poids et semblait plus que furieux de se faire ainsi insulté par ce petit bout de femme. Par contre, question fureur, Félicita n'était pas en reste elle non plus, elle avait le visage rouge, ses cheveux partait dans tous les sens et elle n'arrêtait pas de souffler par les narines.

« Alors le gros, t'as confondu ta brosse à dent avec la brosse à chiotte ou quoi parce que franchement ça fouette à des kilomètres. » Le provoqua-t-elle. _C'est pas vrai, elle pouvait pas se la fermer pour une fois !_

« Pfff, je vois pas comment t'as réussi à trouver du travail chez les putes, t'es tellement laide que ton père a dû te finir à la pisse. »

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est qu'elle lui donne un coup de pied aux bijoux de familles. L'homme se plia en deux de douleur puis se leva les yeux sortant de leurs orbites, de fureurs il attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux mais c'était sans compter sur Sirius qui intervint.

« Hé non mais ça ne va pas ? Lâchez là tout de suite ! » Cria le jeune homme.

« Sinon quoi le morveux ? » Dit l'homme de Cro-Magnon en tirant un peu plus sur les cheveux de Félicita tout en glissant une main en dessous de la chemise.

…

« OH MON DIEU VOUS L'AVEZ TUE ! » Cria la jeune fille qui accompagnait la brute. En effet on aurait pu y croire car Sirius venait de lui donner un coup de poing qui lui avait surement cassé le nez vu la quantité phénoménale de sang qu'il avait sur le visage.

« AU SECOUR ! AU SECOUR ! » Cria l'idiote blonde en essayant d'ameuter tout le bâtiment, ce qui semblait marcher puisque de plus en plus de portes s'ouvrait laissant apparaitre des gens à moitié vêtus.

« Ils ont essayés de le tuer ! » Cria-t-elle en désignant l'homme qui gisait par terre le visage ensanglanté.

« On n'a pas essayé de… » Tenta vainement Félicita qui fut interrompue par un homme de haute stature qui avait un début de calvitie.

« Pas la peine de gâcher votre salive Mam'zelle, z'allez v'nir avec moi au commissariat, z'êtes en états d'arrestation, tout ce que vous pourrez dire sera r… »

« COURS ! » Hurla Sirius en tirant la jeune fille par la main et en détalant à toute allure.

« HE ! OU VOUS ALLEZ ? REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Mais Sirius n'entendait plus rien, tout ce qui importait maintenant c'était de s'enfuir avant qu'on ne les traine au commissariat et qu'on découvre qui il était. Si ça arrivait son visage ferait la une des journaux pour deux raisons : la première serait sa « tentative de meurtre » contre un vieux baraqué alors qu'il était dans un motel pourri avec une fille un peu timbré. La deuxième raison serait due au fait que sa mère l'avait écartelé, scalpé, fait bouillir et lui avait arraché les organes pour les jeter aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre tout en invoquant les esprits pour qu'il ne puisse jamais trouver la paix. Sirius se mit à courir encore plus vite lorsqu'il se rappela de ce petit détail, il dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et sortit du motel en bousculant la vieille gérante acariâtre. Sirius ne ralentit pas l'allure lorsqu'il sortit dans le parking mais c'était sans compter leur absence de chaussures et l'état plus que déplorable du goudron, il lui sembla entendre un « ouïe » du côté de Félicita mais n'en prit pas compte et continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la jeune fille s'arrêter.

« Quesque tu fais ? Cours ! » Paniqua-t-il.

« Je veux bien mais j'y arrive pas, je crois que j'ai marché sur un débris de verre. » Grimaça-t-elle. A cet instant, Sirius vit le policier chauve sortir en courant du motel. Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, il passa son bras droit derrière les genoux de la jeune fille et son bras gauche dans son dos, elle s'accrocha à lui et il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put. Autant dire que le policier n'avait plus beaucoup de retard. Sirius sortit les clés de la Honda de sa poche et ouvrit la voiture, il s'assit côté conducteur avec Félicita sur ses genoux et démarra en trombe, ne laissant pas le temps au policier de mémoriser sa plaque d'immatriculation. Ils roulèrent ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Sirius se gare devant une station d'essence. Félicita en profita pour s'asseoir à la place vide en évitant de trop solliciter son pied droit. Le jeune homme ayant remarqué cela lui demanda de lui montrer la blessure. Elle tendit le pied vers Sirius qui prit délicatement la cheville de la jeune fille. Elle des pieds ni trop petits ni trop grands et les veines bleutées étaient visibles sur sa peau claire. Sirius releva le pied un peu plus haut pour voir la plante et grimaça. La plante de ses pieds était noircie de poussière après qu'ils aient couru mais là n'était pas la cause de la grimace de Sirius. Un filet de sang coulait le long du pied dont la source n'était autre qu'un morceau de verre profondément enfoncé dans la plante des pieds de la jeune fille.

« Attend-moi un instant, je reviens. » Dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

« Où es-que tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle, mais il ignora la question et parti en direction de la station-service.

**POV Félicita :**

Félicita serra les dents tandis que Sirius mettait désinfectait sa blessure.

En effet alors qu'ils couraient à moitié nus pour s'échapper du motel, elle avait senti une douleur fulgurante lui parcourir le pied et n'avait plus pu poser son pied par terre, heureusement que Sirius l'avait porté jusqu'à la voiture sinon ils auraient été foutus.

Présentement, elle était à l'intérieure de la voiture en compagnie de Sirius qui était revenu de la station une bouteille d'eau, une boite de sparadrap et de coton, et de l'alcool chirurgicale dans les mains. Elle s'était lavé les pieds et il lui avait enlevé le bout de verre du pied. Elle avait juste voulu arrêter le saignement mais il avait insisté pour désinfecter la plaie avec de l'alcool._ Quelle chochotte._

« Et voilà ! Terminé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » Dit-il. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour éviter de voir la blessure encore béante. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra le regard moqueur du jeune homme. Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et jeta un regard à la blessure qui était maintenant recouverte de sparadrap.

« Désolé. » Dit-il l'air coupable._ Ça commence à devenir une habitude._ « C'est à cause de moi que tu t'es blessé. »

« Merci. »Dit-elle alors qu'il lui jetait un regard d'incompréhension. « Récapitulons, tu n'as pas voulu coucher avec moi dans un motel miteux parce que tu trouves que ça me donnerait l'air d'une pute. Tu n'as pas voulu profiter de l'état de mes finances. Tu m'as défendu devant cet idiot bien qu'il soit trois fois plus grand que toi. Tu ne m'as pas laissé tomber alors que je te ralentissais et maintenant tu me soigne…Franchement si quelqu'un devrait s'excuser c'est bien moi. »Continua-t-elle, se sentant de plus en plus coupable au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Un ange passa.

« De rien. » Dit-il en lui jetant un regard faussement condescendant.

« Hé ! Tu étais sensé me dire 'mais non pas du tout ne culpabilise pas !' » Dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Il rigola puis il vit quelque chose qui lui fit perdre son rire. Félicita suivit son regard et vit que la montre du véhicule indiquait trois heure du matin.

« Merde, merde et merde ! » Dit-il en enlevant les pieds de Félicita qui reposait sur ses genoux. Il démarra la voiture et gagna la route le plus rapidement possible.

« Qu'es que tu as ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant son empressement.

« J'ai un rendez-vous important pour signer un contrat important demain, ou plutôt aujourd'hui, je dois donc être au bureau à sept heure du matin. » Dit-il en accélérant. Plus aucune parole ne fut prononcé avant qu'il n'arrive devant l'immeuble où habitait Félicita. Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture pour ne pas lui faire perdre plus de temps. Dès qu'elle mit pied à terre, la Honda s'enfuit dans la nuit. Félicita remarqua qu'elle ne portait toujours que la chemise qu'elle avait prise à Sirius. Elle était douce et coutait surement la peau des fesses. Elle se rappela que le jeune homme ne lui avait pas payé la soirée, et à sa plus grande surprise ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Elle avait passé une drôle de soirée certes, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusé et insulter leurs voisin de chambre l'avait défoulé. Elle sourit en se rappelant le visage de Sirius lorsqu'elle avait traité le vieux pervers de « résidus de sperme de lama croisé à une chèvre ». L'expression que le jeune homme avait arborée à ce moment valait tout l'or du monde. Elle laissa échapper un gloussement et resserra la chemise autour d'elle en montant les escaliers de son immeuble.

**Discussion de l'auteur avec des personnes imaginaires :**

Alors que pensez-vous de mon vocabulaire spécial insultes ?

Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux étant donné que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire comme ça. Je sais que ce chapitre est un peu WTF et gnangnan mais j'essaie de faire avancer l'histoire comme je peux.

Sinon, n'hésitez pas à reviewez, même si c'est des avis négatifs je serai contente de les prendre en compte pour l'écriture de mes prochains chapitres.

Bye bye.

Mounkati.


End file.
